Clipped Wings
by Amagake
Summary: Kagura is enjoying her new life, but what will happen when she runs into someone from her past? Sequel to Friends.
1. Dreams

Well, written at 11:30 at night… again. XD Anyway, this is going to be a KaguraxSesshomaru (Well duh. What else do I write?) There's gonna be a bit of action, a fight scene (more that in Death... wish me luck. First fight scene. [crosses fingers] Let's hope it'll turn out well.), and wee bit of a love scene... not much, but a little bit. More fluff in the sequel... (Yes, there shall be a sequel... at some point...)

Anyway, Enjoy and R&R.

-Amagake

His eyes met mine.

"Get away."

The words cut deeper than a knife. What? I love him!

_But he doesn't love you._ The little voice of truth in my head said.

"Get out."

He spun on his heel, the air breezing through the fur on his shoulder and letting out another whiff of his scent. I savored it, even as my heart broke.

It is unfortunate that it is only in movies that people sit straight up in bed and scream after a bad dream. in the real world, your eyes open and you just sorta lie there. Defiantly an anticlimax.

"It's was just a dream." I reassured myself, oddly comforted by the rough rasp of my voice. Ever since my resurrection, I had dreamt about Sesshomaru more often than before. I had always dreamed about him occasionally, and it had been a nice escape from the hard cold reality –Naraku-, but now it was worse and not so welcome. It seemed like I couldn't fall asleep without him lurking behind my eyelids. And he always rejected me. It didn't help that that Miroku and Sango had recently been wed and... eh... well... you know what happens on wedding nights. Anyway, I was beginning to think that I should just leave the village for now. Even though Sesshomaru didn't return my feelings, it still hurt to see other people happy and with things I couldn't have. _Surely there's someone else for you._ A little voice of hope said in my head. _There's plenty of other demons out there. _Yeah, but not ones who I could love or that would love me. Once you love someone such as Sesshomaru, there's no substitute. The little voice subsided. There's no hope.

I rolled over with a sigh and fell back asleep.

Clipped wings can never fly.

I woke up in the morning decided. Whether I knew what I was going to do before, but I just didn't... know that I knew? or whether my subconscious was working on it during the night, I was decided. I was going to leave my friends. I can't particularly say that I was awfully happy about it. But... it hurt too much. I set off to find Kagome. No need to announce my plans to the rest of the world

"Yo. Kagome." Kagome's head snapped up. She must not have heard me coming. I'm so glad I'm a youki and not a human. They have such inferior senses.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Kagura. What's up?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?!" Is that really the best she could do? "Why?"

"I got bored." A blatant lie.

"Oh. Well.. safe travel, I guess."

I smiled sincerely, something I was doing more often. "Thanks, Kagome. Tell everyone else goodbye for me, will'ya? Bye."

"Bye." Kagome sent me off with a sad smile and good wishes. However, safe travel was the last thing I was going to get.

_Ugh... I hate the open road. It's too... open. _Well duh... _I can't believe I'm reduced to walking like a common peasant. I miss my feather._

I was so absorbed by the lack of my favorite means of transportation, that I didn't sense him until it was too late.

"Ooof!" What had I run into? I looked up into the face of a very angry wolf-youki. Koga. Oh shoot. He had his arms crossed, and I figured that he had sensed me a while off and had been waiting for me. _I can't believe that I ran into him!_

"Wind user Kagura prepare to die."


	2. Fights

Yay! It's a kinda long chapter... At least for me. I'm so proud. I think Koga might show up again in another fan fiction. Maybe a romance?... Not with Kagura obviously... Sorry. Writer going a tangent....

Anyway, Enjoy, R&R. Again, please alert me to typos, grammar mistakes... whatnot. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks!

-Amagake

"_Wind user Kagura, prepare to die."_

"Prepare to die? Is that the best you can do, wolf pup?!" Kagura spat at him, her hand jumping to her fan, but he was faster. A flash of light flew toward her, and she felt something slice deep into her side. She looked down at the warm crimson blood soaking its way into her kimono. _Eh?_ Her brain tried to make sense of the wound. Then the pain hit her, and the blackness took away her dilemma.

Koga stared down at the kaze youki's motionless body. _That was too easy. She didn't even fight back. _You didn't really give her a chance to fight back. The voice in his head said, but he ignored it. She had killed his brethren, and now the debt was repaid. He would kill her. And, he would enjoy it, too. But there _was_ something nagging at his mind. And that was the presence of Kagome scent on the youki's kimono. _Does that mean that they're friends? _Koga pondered. _If they are... well... I guess... I wouldn't want Kagome to get mad at me if I killed her, but I must fulfil my vow. But... It wouldn't take much, even just the death of Naraku's foul spawn, if it's Kagome's friend, for Inu-Yasha to try and kill me. And if I kill that ridiculous Hanyou, Kagome'll defiantly get mad at me. Maybe I'll just leave her here. She'll might die from her wounds. Yeah. Not gonna happen. However... _With that, Koga slashed at her side again, ignoring the blood. Then, he raised his claws thoughtfully to his mouth, cleansing the blood from them with his tongue. _That should do it. Time to get out of here before someone finds me performing my little "surgery" on her body. Not only that, but I don't like that scent on the wind. Bye Kagura. Hope you die._ With that, Koga sped away.


	3. Lonesome

I think I'm getting better at slightly longer chapters. This one's almost 500 words long (before this little intro thingy). Anyway, I'm defiantly liking this fan fiction. Well, tell me what you think, R&R all that usual stuff. XD

-Amagake

An emotionless DaiYouki stood overlooking the road that lead up to a human village. _What is Sesshomaru-sama doing here? _The toad like imp next to the InuYouki wondered. _Who on earth could be in the village that would interest him? _

_Hmm... I must have been imagining it. _Sesshomaru finally decided. _I thought the scent on the wind was Kagura's, but that's impossible, isn't it? She's dead. Odd though. It's gone completely now. _Suddenly, the scent of blood hit him. Kagura's blood. He didn't bother to stop and figure out why he could smell a dead girl's blood in the first place, he just barked out, "Jaken, Rin. We're leaving." and made his way toward the scent, desperately trying not to let the panic show on his features.

_There she is. _Her body lay sprawled across the road in a pool of her own blood. Rin ran towards her, cradling Kagura's head in her lap.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Can't you heal her?" Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru kept his face static, but he was having a mental battle. _I'll leave her and come back later and heal her. _But she might die before then. _But then we could be alone._ Sesshomaru pushed the images that the word "alone" brought to mind.

"Why should this Sesshomaru heal her?" He said, suddenly deciding.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama! She might die! And she turned good before she died. She died for Kohaku!"

It didn't take much to convince him. He willed his youki to his fingertips and gently touched her side, watching her alabaster skin mend itself.

"She'll wake soon." He said, scooping her up in his arms. "Both of you. Come."

With that he made his way into the forest that reached up and nearly touched the road.

He laid Kagura down on the grass and then began to leave. Of course, Jaken instantly followed him, however, Sesshomaru whacked him over the head and ordered him back to where Kagura and Rin were.

"Watch over Rin." He barked and left.

"Why does Sesshomaru-sama hit this faithful servant?" Jaken wondered out loud.

"Because he wanted to be alone."

"Oh, shut up Rin. What would a child like you know about Youki? Oh, I know! Sesshomaru-sama just wanted to be alone."

"I just said that Jaken-sama."

Sesshomaru sat on a large boulder and starred up at the sky, where a few stars were beginning to come out.

_I can't believe she's alive. I got a second chance to make things right. What was that feeling when I found her? Despite her condition, all I could fell was happiness. But I also have this burning desire to hunt down that wolf and let him have a feel of my claws for hurting her. _The thought made him cast his mind back to the night his father had died. _Do you have someone to protect?_ He thought about Kagura and Rin. Even Jaken. _Yes, Father. I do._

A slight smile haunted Sesshomaru's features as he stargazed.


	4. Why?

Oh no... the chapters are getting shorter again... We're all doomed!

Anyway, we're back to Kagura's POV. Some more plot. All that good stuff.

Please R&R, typo patrol, the usual.

Also, there shall be no updates for about 2 weeks, because I'm going a trip. I should start writing again when I get back. So, 2-3 weeks with no updates. Sorry!

Thanks!

-Amagake

_It's dark. But at least my side doesn't hurt anymore._ I thought dully. _Am I dead again? Stupid wolf. If I am, I'll haunt him. I swear, I'll haunt him. _Just as I was about describe the wolf prince in the most explicit language I could think of, I realized that I could open my eyes, which I promptly did. I found myself in a clearing that held the lingering –youki- of Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru?! What was he doing here?_ I pondered this question, and a couple other ones, as I took in the rest of my surroundings. I found Jaken, with a rather rapidly rising lump on his head and knocked out cold lying by a stump. _What happened to that girl? Rin. _

I stood up, first checking the wound in my side. But there was no wound. So I proceeded to prod Jaken in the side.

"Yo. Wake up."

Nothing.

Prod prod.

"Come on stupid." I muttered.

Prod.

"What?" He finally muttered.

"Where's Rin?"

"Where's... WHAT?!" The little imp sat straight up and looked around. Then he proceeded to run around the clearing screeching, "Rin. Rin! RIN!"

"Shut up you stupid imp. I can't sense her. She's not here."

The imp went white, which contrasted oddly with his green complexion.

"Mjhgjhjh." The imp muttered.

"What was that comment?"

"Sesshomaru-sama's going to kill me."

"Your problem, not mine."

"Please help me find her." He was clinging to her leg now.

"Why should I?"

"Because Sesshomaru-sama healed him, so you are in debt to him. So fulfil that debt by locating Rin."

"He healed me?"

"Yes. Now go find her."

"Fine. But you're staying here. You'll get in the way."

"But... but... what do I say if Sesshomaru-sama comes back?"

"I guess you'll just have to think of something."

I heard the Imp gulp behind me, but I proceeded out of the clearing, following a faint trail that consisted of Youki mixed with a human's aura.


	5. Rin

Another chapter of Clipped wings!

Yes, I lied. I'm still gonna be updating… because I have time to write while I am traveling… XD

Another ridiculously short chapter… sorry!

Enjoy, R&R typo patrol… what not.

Thanks!

-Amagake

I could still sense the faint trail of –youki- that led away from the clearing. _Why am I doing this again?_ Because she's Sesshomaru's ward. _I AM and idiot…_ I was stopped mid sigh by Inu-Yasha's voice.

"What're you doing out here, Kagura?"

I whirled around to find the hanyou and Kagome behind me. It took me a second to remember that they weren't enemies.

"Following that demon." I replied, hoping that the wouldn't ask why.

"Why?"

_Stupid mutt._

"It kidnapped Rin." I muttered.

"Sesshomaru's ward?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Why are you tracking it? Isn't that Sesshomaru's job?" I cut him off before he could finish.

"What about you?"

Kagome seemed to sense that I didn't want to discuss it.

"That demon took Shippou-kun too." She replied.

_Shippou? Oh yeah. The kitsune._

Kagome pulled me from my reverie.

"Well, since we're going the same direction, why don't you come with us?"

"Sure." _I might as well go with them. A few extra sets of eyes wouldn't hurt. _As it turned out, I wouldn't need them, for we hadn't been traveling five minutes before eth trees opened up and the trail ended at the mouth of a cave.

"Show yourself, demon!" Inu-Yasha growled.

_Impatient as usual._

"Ku-ku-ku…"

The demon stepped out from the shadows, cackling softly.

"So you have come."

_Oh great…_


	6. Meanwhile

Ugg.. I really must do something about the length of my chapters…

Yep, annother short chapter. I like it though. There's somehting very funny about Jaken.

Anyway, R&R, typo patrol, the usual.

Arigato!

-Amagake

Jaken shifted nervously from foot to foot. _Oh, what am I going to tell Sesshomaru-sama? He's going to kill me._ His thought continued on in this manner, and he continued to act like a cornered animal. Even with every sense on alert, he missed Sesshomaru's entrance.

"Jake,. Where's-" However, that's all he got out because the imp in question let out a piercing shriek and made a 180° turn in kmid air to face the inuyouki.

"Eeee-yah!" Then he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. It was the look of calm before the storm. *_DOOM*_ Inu hearing is much more sensitive than a humans, and Jaken was rather loud for his size. "OH I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama! Please forgive this faithful servant." Jaken wailed, groveling before the youki's booted feet. "I didn't mean for anything to happen. I was just checking on the wind witch when…"

"Do not refer to her in such a manner." Sesshomaru's eyes blazed with an icy fire.

"I'm sorry Lord, please forgive this humb- eh, me." Jaken changed his mind mid sentence at the glare Sesshomaru gave him.

"What happened to Rin?" He growled at the cowering form on the grass before him.

Jaken cringed. _Now the blow falls._ "I'm not sure, mil'lord." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru growled. "I'll deal with you later." HE snarled as he stalked off following Kagura, Rin, and an unsown demons scent. "Stay here."

Jake sighed as he watches the form of his master disappear into the tress.

_Such is the fate of Master Jaken._


	7. Simplicity

Ack! Chapters getting shorter…

Anywho, Yeah… Nothing to say… R&R, the usual.

Gracias!

-Amagake

_Oh crap. The fangs on that thing look nasty. _I groaned. The demon before me looked like it had died, been buried, and then resurrected without any care to its appearance. The thing was head and shoulders taller than a house and had shaggy, matted fur dangling from it sbody.l The remains of a few unfortunate bandits' armor was bound around its barrel like body. Eight inch fangs jutted over it slip and blood red eyes glinted at us through their overhang of fur.

_Ewww…_

"I am Shounti, the high ferret demon."

"Oh I'm scared now." I spat at the same time Inu-Yasha growled, "Shut up end flight already!"

"Fall, my darling." This seemed like an odd statement, so I followed its eyes and watched a ferret fall form an oak tree and hit Inu-Yasha square on the head. The hanyou went down with a rather comical expression on his face. The demon immediately made for the Tessaiga, but I called out, "You're wasting you time, but face. That sword'll reject you. Anyway, **I'm** your opponent."

"ku-ku-ku. **You** are, little girl?"

"Yeah, and stop cackling. It's getting on my nerves." I said, unfolding my fan.

"Oh really? Ku-ku-k…" I cut him off by slicing off his legs with my wind blades.

"I said, stop cackling." I yelled decapitating him neatly. "Well that wasn't so tough."

Kagome smiled and disappeared into the cave, returning with Rin and Shippou. "Thanks, Kagura."

"No problem. Come on Rin. Let's get you back where you belong." I ordered, beckoning to her. I left Kagome to deal the prone Inu-Yasha and left.


	8. Arigato

I don't even want to know how short this chapter is. I originally had more, but I cut it out, 'cause it was really, really stupid.

As you might've noticed, I've kinda got a series thing going on, so you haven't seen the last of Sesshomaru and Kagura. They'll be back... later. I need to fine some more inspiration.

R&R, typo patrol, what not.

Arigato!

-Amagake

I sensed him before I saw him. So, when Sesshomaru appeared in our path, I wasn't surprised.

"Yo."

He just looked at me. His face betrayed no emotion, his expression was as unreadable as always. He just sorta... stood there.

_Gods, he's beautiful. _

Rin ran towards him, yelling, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

He seemed to be startled out of a reverie.

"Arigato, Kagura." He finally met my eyes and I was momentarily lost in their amber depths.

"No problem." I smirked and then took my leave of them. Somehow, the Inu Youki's presence gave me hope. _Maybe clipped wings can heal._ I rose up into the moonlit sky on my feather, my smirk fading to a smile. _We'll be seeing more of each other in the future._


End file.
